Una época más del año
by drahuesos
Summary: A Victoria Gates no le gusta la Navidad. A veces, cuando ve cómo los niños caminan cogidos de las manos de sus padres por las calles de Nueva York llenos de ilusión y expectantes ante la llegada de Santa Claus, Victoria recuerda la época en la que ella también era una niña inocente ajena a la crueldad del mundo real que todavía creía en la magia de la Navidad.


_Buenas, una vez más ^^. La historia esta surgió a raíz del festival san_drabbletin de Livejournal que hacen en febrero, con una petición relacionada con Gates, la Navidad y lo que la oímos comentar sobre su suegra en el 5x09. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así sobre un personaje que no conocemos mucho así que he tomado la libertad de crear/inventar algunas cosas sobre su vida fuera de la comisaría, espero que no os importe :). Disfrutad ;)._

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:** spoilers leves del 5x09: Secret Santa.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo propiedad de Andrew Marlowe y de la ABC. El resto, interpretación mía y sin lucro alguno.

* * *

**Una época más del año**

* * *

A Victoria Gates no le gusta la Navidad. A veces, cuando ve cómo los niños caminan cogidos de las manos de sus padres por las calles de Nueva York llenos de ilusión y expectantes ante la llegada de Santa Claus, Victoria recuerda la época en la que ella también era una niña inocente ajena a la crueldad del mundo real que todavía creía en la magia de la Navidad. Ella también se aferraba fuertemente a la mano de su madre cuando, caminando por las heladas calles de la ciudad, pasaban frente al escaparate de una juguetería que estaba repleto de juguetes. Recuerda perfectamente la sensación que experimentaba cuando, la mañana del día de Navidad bajaba las escaleras de su casa, compitiendo con el resto de sus hermanos por ver quién llegaba primero al árbol, y sus pequeñas manos desgarraban el papel de regalo que recubría los juguetes; la ansiedad de que su padre llegara de acabar el turno en la comisaría y pasara el día con ellos; las discusiones con sus hermanos por ver quién tenía el mejor regalo de todos…

Ahora, ya con los cincuenta años cumplidos y contando, para Victoria la Navidad sólo es una época más del año que además incluye tener que soportar la compañía de su suegra y sus continuos comentarios hechos específicamente para hacerla sentir mal (o inferior) sobre esto o lo otro; por no hablar de la ya manifiesta y muy expresada opinión que tiene la madre de su marido sobre los policías. Quizá sea porque cree que hay otros trabajados mejor aceptados socialmente y bastante mejor remunerados, y que de todas las mujeres que hay en el mundo, su hijo ha tenido que casarse con una que es policía. O quizá sea porque su suegra es de esas personas que sólo aceptan como válida su propia opinión y gustos, y por eso crea que el oficio de piloto es el único lo bastante interesante. O, simplemente, quizá Victoria haya perdido toda la ilusión por la Navidad ahora que Santa Claus sólo es una creencia rota para ella desde sus primeros años de pubertad.

—¿Pasa algo, Victoria? —La voz estridente de su suegra llega hasta sus oídos sacándola de su trance—. ¿Le pasa algo a la comida? ¿No es tu gusto?

—No, la comida está bien —contesta la capitana sin mucho interés.

Gates no puede evitar pensar en que hasta la comida de Navidad se ha vuelto monótona. No hay año en el que su suegra no pregunte con retintín por la comida, que todos los años es la misma y siempre sabe igual. Tampoco hay año en que la mujer no deje escapar de su boca que la Navidad sin nietos es menos Navidad (y puede que también odie a Victoria por eso, porque siendo la esposa de su único hijo, nunca le ha dado ningún nieto).

—¿Cómo te va dirigiendo esa comisaría? —inquiere su suegra puramente por cortesía. En realidad, Gates sabe que sólo lo hace por quedar bien delante de su hijo, quien valora la profesión de Victoria.

—Bien. El índice de asesinatos resueltos ha bajado. Supongo que ese escritor al final resulta útil. —Reconoce la utilidad de Castle, pero no la verán de momento aceptándolo en público. Como sea, Victoria se dice entonces que por qué, si la relación de pareja que el escritor mantiene con Beckett (y de la que es plenamente consciente) le da la excusa perfecta para echar de su comisaría a Castle, sigue dejando que el escritor colabore con el departamento. Aunque de momento, mientras que la relación sentimental no afecte al trabajo de ambos, Victoria prefiere hacerse la despistada e ignorar que sabe perfectamente que el asesor y su mejor detective comparten algo más que casos de asesinato y horas de trabajo. Aunque esa es otra de las cosas que nunca la oirás decir en público.

Cuando su suegra comienza a relatar otro de sus emocionantes viajes como piloto sobrevolando el skyline de Nueva York, cortándola así en su explicación sobre cómo le va la capitanía en la comisaría, Victoria mira el reloj de pared que hay en el salón de casa y se dice a sí misma que con suerte en un par de horas estará de vuelta a su casa con su marido.


End file.
